Aprils Reise - Der Z-Ring
Die Besucher des Festes klatschten nach diesem Kampf und beide Trainer unterhielten sich ehe Halla auf sie zuschritt. „April hier ist dein Z-Ring den ich dir aus dem Glitzerstein gemacht habe. Damit ist es nun offiziell du wirst die Inselwanderschaft machen und versuchen die Z-Kristalle zu sammeln. Aber glaub nicht dass es so einfach ist. Denn wenn du die Prüfungen die dich erwarten, nicht meisterst, so wirst du niemals über Mele-Mele hinaus kommen.“ „Was bedeutet das nun genau?“, kam es von ihr. Irgendwie schien sie da etwas geschlafen zu haben. „Wenn du die Prüfung von unserem Captain bestanden hast, und mich besiegt hast, darfst du nach Akala weiter reisen außerdem erhälst du einen Z-Kristall den du benutzen kannst um eine mächtige Attacke auszuführen. Aber sei vorsichtig, die Z-Kraft ist eine starke Energiequelle und nicht leicht zu meistern.“ „Was mein Opa sagen will ist. Du kannst eine Z-Attacke nur einmal im Kampf einsetzen. Machst du es zu früh, kannst du trotzdem den Kampf verlieren, es ist wie in einer Lotterie. Na ja ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg, will ja die Prüfung bestehen und muss trainieren“, meinte er und rannte los. April sah ihm nach und seufzte, ehe sie zu Lilly blickte. „Ähm April das klingt jetzt etwas komisch aber dürfen Wölkchen und ich dich begleiten? Ich kann leider nicht sonderlich gut kämpfen und ich hab Angst es könnte sich verletzen“ „Gerne doch Lilly. Ich bin eh nicht gerne alleine unterwegs“, fügte sie hinzu. „Übrigens ein toller Kampf und ich hoffe Robball ist nicht allzu schwer verletzt.“ April schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ihm geht es gut, es wurde schon geheilt.“ Beruhigte sie Lilly und lächelte. „Pass auf dich auf und wenn was ist, sag bescheid“, meinte ihr Vater und April drehte den Z-Ring den sie am Handgelenk trug ein paar Mal hin und her. „Was glaubst du wie so eine Z-Attacke wohl aussieht? Und wie man sie auslöst?“, kam es von ihr als sie den Weg von Lili’i hinab nach Hauholi City gingen. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, aber du musst ein besonderer Trainer sein, denn so ein Schutzpatron hab ich gelesen, zeigt sich nicht jedem Trainer.“ „Wirklich? Das ist ja interessant“, meinte April und hielt ihr Robball in den Armen, ehe sie es dann doch in seinen Ball zurück rief, da es ihr zu schwer wurde. „Findest du? Wie ist das in anderen Regionen du kommst doch aus Kanto oder? Hab ich zumindest vom Professor gehört“. Erklärte sich Lilly. „An Kanto kann ich mich gar nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, ich bin da Weggezogen, als ich gerade vier Jahre alt war. Von daher weiß ich nicht wie es jetzt ist. Was ich noch weiß es gab viel öfters Regen als hier und die Choreogel, wie sie auf der Insel Poni leben du weißt doch. Der Buyo-Stil, erinnert mich schon an Kanto. Vielleicht fange ich mir eines“, ergänzte sie ihren Satz. „Wirklich? Du weißt es gibt, Nektar, mit dem Choreogel ihren Stil ändern können? Es langt, wenn du dir hier ein Choreogel fängst und ihm dann den Purpur-Nektar von Poni zu trinken gibst.“ „Echt? Da hab ich wohl wirklich nicht in der Schule aufgepasst.“ „Ach das wird schon. Aber vermisst du nicht manchmal deine Heimat, oder deine Freunde?“, April verengte die Augen als die Sprache auf ihre sogenannten Freunde zu sprechen kann. „Nein! Sowohl was die Region wie auch meine Freunde betrifft“, meinte sie nur und man merkte, sie war etwas angespannt und gereizt. Lilly zuckte zurück. „Das wollte ich nicht. Wenn du nicht reden willst, dann musst du nicht reden. Ich war halt nur so neugierig“, erklärte sich Lilly und April winkte ab. „Schon ok“, meinte sie beschwichtigend. „Ich werde es dir schon irgendwann sagen, nur jetzt ist es noch etwas zu früh dafür“, meinte sie und sah zum Stadtrand von Hauholi City an dem ein Pokémon Center stand. „Komm mit ich erkläre dir einiges, es unterscheidet sich schon ziemlich von denen die man in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, und Sinnoh findet.“ April zog eine Augenbraue Hoch und rannte dann Lilly hinter her und betrat das Center. Kategorie:Aprils Reise Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Geschichten by Kojotenpfote